


Time Goes By

by Quaggy



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Gen, Post-Series, S07E13: The Cold, Ten Years Later, post-ep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 19:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7586239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quaggy/pseuds/Quaggy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ten years after Josh & Donna's first kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time Goes By

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published March 12, 2016 for the 10th anniversary of _The Cold_. For all the Josh/Donna shippers out there.

“I’m getting old.”  
  
“Donna, you do realize there’s no good way for me to answer that, right?”  
  
“My intern was in elementary school when President Bartlet was in office.”  
  
“Okay, ouch. The extra years I have on you says that hurts me hell of a lot more than it hurts you.”  
  
“Didn’t our vows say something about sharing the pain?”  
  
“No. Because of childbirth.”  
  
“Fair enough. Seriously, Josh, they say ‘times flies’, but this is ridiculous. How is it that Jed Bartlet hasn’t been President for ten years?!”  
  
“Don’t ask me. I’m still trying to get used to the idea that Matt isn’t the President.”  
  
“Aww! You call him by his first name now!”  
  
“Don’t grin at me like that! It only took me, what? Two years?”  
  
“Longer if we count the time since you left the White House.”  
  
“We don’t. He was still President then.”  
  
“Sure. You know, I still can’t bring myself to call President Bartlet ‘Jed’.”  
  
“I call him ‘Sir’. I think he’s given up correcting me.”  
  
“‘Bartlet is the President’”  
  
“Toby would be pleased.”  
  
“Though I feel like I should apologize to Matt.”  
  
“He’d agree with you!”  
  
“Ten years, Josh!”  
  
“I know. You know how I know?”  
  
“Because you can read a calendar?”  
  
“Because ten years ago today, we were waiting for the state-by-states to come out. You burst into my hotel room, all pink and glowing. Looking far too wide awake for so early in the morning, I might add.”  
  
“And I told you we were tied and you kissed me, you were so happy.”  
  
“And then I kissed you again, because I realized that I could.”  
  
“That you did.”  
  
“So here. Happy Anniversary!”  
  
“What’s this?”  
  
“Open it.”  
  
“A hotel room key...? Wha— Oh my god! JOSH!!”  
  
“The hotel in DC, not... wherever the hell we were when I kissed you. Thought about getting the same hotel room that I never got to see, but I decided to upscale and get us a suite instead. Mom’s going to stay with the kids tonight.”  
  
“Josh!!!”  
  
“You like? Donna? That’s a happy—”  
  
“.........................................”  
  
“.........................................”  
  
“Right. I’ll take that as a yes.”  
  
“You brilliant, crazy, romantic man, you!”  
  
“We’re all checked in and I brought your emergency overnight bag over already. So we don’t have to go home, unless you want to.”  
  
“You thought this all out!”  
  
“Yup! Would you like to go to dinner first or...?”  
  
“Room service. Definitely. Can we go now?”  
  
“Knock off work early?”  
  
“It’s a special occasion!”  
  
“Absolutely!”

 


End file.
